Missing You
by misswildfire
Summary: Mike confronts Jayden after he returns to the Shiba house in Jayden's Challenge. Spoilers for 1x10. Jayden/Mike


**Title:** Missing You  
><strong>By:<strong> musicxxangel  
><strong>Rated:<strong> R  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Power Rangers Samurai  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jayden/Mike  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,314  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own power rangers  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Spoilers for 1x10 Jayden's challenge. Not beta'ed. Looking for one, any takers? For  
><strong>Story Summary: <strong>Mike confronts Jayden after he returns to the Shiba house in Jayden's Challenge.

Jayden sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. It had been an incredibly long day and he was exhausted. He knew now that he had made a huge mistake in his effort to spare his friends from harm. He felt his heart clench at the thought of any of them getting hurt trying to protect him but he also knew he couldn't stop them. He had managed to hurt them more in his efforts to protect them. Now all he wanted to do was flop on his bed and sleep until training in the morning. He entered his room, keeping the lights off, simply moving to his bed and removing his jacket and shirt as he went.

"You left," an accusing voice hissed from inside his room, causing him to pause in his tracks. He sighed to himself, resisting the urge to rub his face again. He should have expected this. When he had finally returned home he had been chastised by his team mates and rightfully so. Mike on the other hand had stayed uncharacteristically quiet. He should have known that Mike would confront him later. He just didn't expect the green ranger to camp out in his room to do it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, knowing that it probably wasn't enough, knowing how deeply he had hurt his teammates.

"Why?" the green ranger demanded, getting off the bed and stalking towards the red ranger who backed up when Mike was suddenly in his personal space. The green ranger kept pushing until he had the red ranger pinned against the wall.

"I didn't want to see you guys hurt," he whispered, suddenly unsure why. The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly, feeling more somehow more intense than it had moments before.

"Not good enough," Mike growled, pushing his weight fully against the other, pinning Jayden fully against the wall. They both knew if Jayden wanted, he could have gotten free but he didn't want to push Mike any further. It was obvious that the green ranger was hurting and needed to work through his emotions. If that involved pinning Jayden to the wall and demanding answers from him, then so be it. He knew that he had gotten off easy with most of his team mates.

"What do you want me to say to you Mike?" he asked softly, wanting to know how to make this better for his teammate, how to ease his pain. Suddenly, his hands were pinned above his head and lips crashed against his in angry, searching kiss. He gasped as he felt teeth sharply nip at his lips, tongue soon plundering his open mouth; a body pushing more firmly against his. He allowed himself a moment to savor the sensations of his naked chest against Mike's cloth covered one, a leg shoved between his, rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock.

"Don't leave," Mike murmured against his lips, "Promise me you won't leave again." The green ranger pressed his lips against his leaders once more before he trailed kisses along the others neck, lavishing attention to his neck.

"I won't," he promise, his voice full of conviction. "I won't leave you guys again."

"Don't leave me," came the whispered response. The hands holding his squeezed tight for a moment before releasing. Jayden suddenly felt cold as the warm body that had been pressing against his was gone as Mike backed away. He regarded the ranger for several moments. Pain and uncertainty were obvious on the green rangers face. His heart clenched at the thought of causing the gorgeous ranger in front of him so much pain. Pain he caused. Pain he caused because he was blind and couldn't see what had been right in front of him the entire time.

"Never," he vowed to himself that he would never hurt Mike this deeply again, nor any of his other teammates. "Never," he repeated, cupping the other rangers face in his. He took the opportunity to lean in and kiss the young male in front of him. He could feel Mike tense against him for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Jayden's neck. He allowed Mike to control the kiss for several moments before taking control, wanting, no, needing, to reassure the other male that he wasn't going to leave again by any means possible. He began to back them towards the bed, knowing his room well enough to find his way around in the dark, even without the small amount of moonlight that shone through his window illuminating the way.

"Take off your clothes," he growled, breaking the kiss. He watched with a heated gaze as Mike eagerly did as commanded. Soon his clothes were reduced to nothing but a pile on the floor. He watched as the green ranger trembled slightly, from fear or was it from arousal? It didn't matter, he look delicious with his tanned skinned being illuminated by the moonlight. "Sit on the bed," he commanded again, and watched as Mike easily complied with his demands. He knelt before the other ranger, running his hands along the toned thighs in front of him, silently willing him to relax.

"Jayden," came the strangled moan as the red rangers touch went from relaxing to teasing, skimming his hands along thighs, trailing them through the light dusting of hair on his abdomen. He grinned slightly before leaning down and licking the head of the erect cock before him. He grabbed the others erection, stroking it as he took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Mike moaned, hips arching, seeking more of delicious wet heat Jayden's mouth was providing. The red ranger smirked; looks like he was doing something right. He hummed deep in his throat, slowly bobbing his head, taking more in his mouth little by little.

Cries of "please, more, Jayden" could be heard as the red ranger worked over the erection in his mouth. He could feel Mike's fingers threat through his hair, tugging and pushing, trying to direct him. _Not just yet Mike, _he thought to himself. One hand trailed up, tweaking and playing with the nipples he found. He tweaked one nipple and Mike groaned deeply, throwing his head back in pleasure. _ I wonder what he would do if I…_ he thought as he trailed his hand to the other nipple, giving it the same attention he had its twin before harshly pinching it between his fingers. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp cry and a buck of hips.

"You like that hmm?" he mused, his hand returning to stroke Mike's erection. The wild, heated looks in Mike's eyes were enough of an answer for him. He shot what he hoped was a sultry look to his new lover before he took the erection back into his mouth, head bobbing and tongue swirling in a teasing rhythm.

"Jayden, please, I need to…I need…"

"You need what?" he asked huskily.

"Cum, I need to cum," came the needy response.

"Then cum," he commanded, both hands reaching up to harshly pinch Mike's nipples. With a sharp cry, Mike threw his head back, hips arching off the bed as far as they would go. Short, hot spurts of cum covered his chest and Jayden's face. Mike collapsed back onto bed, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Jayden smiled, reaching behind him to grab the green rangers discarded t-shirt, using it to clean himself, then Mike off before rearranging Mike on the bed before laying down to join him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he murmured after Mike came down from his post-orgasmic high. "I never meant to hurt any of you. "

"Just don't leave again ok? We'll drag you back if you do," Mike replied, jokingly and half-serious at the same time.

"I won't," Jayden promised, leaning down to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
